Onryo
by YoharasWorld
Summary: Rin recieves the most wonderful news of her life along with the most shocking one. She will have to adapt to the changes rapidly unfolding around her and deal with her always dominating and protective mate.
1. Cloud Gazer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series/manga Inuyasha.**

* * *

A fish.

Yes.

That cloud looked just like a fish. At least, to Rin it did. She laid on the grass absentmindedly playing with a few strands of it with her fingers. She was bored, completely and utterly bored. She'd already fed Ah-Un, she'd washed her used kimonos by the well, she'd gotten food, she had even brushed her hair and adorned it with the prettiest comb she owned, which had a beautiful depiction of the royal symbols of the western lands with a cluster of jewels outlining it. Judging by the time she had spent staring at the details of it, she obviously had nothing better to do. So it was decided in a very unique monologue, that the best thing to do to pass her time would be cloud gazing and that is just what she was doing.

"What do you think Ah-Uh?" Rin asked her pet. "Does that cloud look like a fish to you?"

The two headed dragon in question simply looked away, making Rin sigh yet again.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru? He has been absent for a while now, mostly all day. Do you believe something has happened to him? " Rin asked Ah-Un.  
She didn't seem particularly bothered by the fact that she was basically talking to a trunk, since there would never be an answer from her companion. Rin sat up slowly and stretched.

"Well, I believe it is time to take a stroll through the woods. Do you agree Ah-Un?"  
Immediately the dragon stood on all fours and moved right in front of her path, blocking her way.

Rin groaned and tried sidestepping the dragon. After a few failed attempts she gave up. She dropped herself on the ground, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, successfully looking like a spoiled child that had been denied something.

"This is not fair! Lord Sesshoumaru goes around for as long as he desires and I am trapped here doing nothing! I miss our home. At least I could go around the gardens and play the flute! I could talk to my nana or Maiha. I miss them so much!"

"Are you quite finished with your tantrum, Rin?" Rin gave a slight jump and stood up, turning to face her lord.

"My lord, you startled me." Rin said while she composed herself. There was no answer from the demon. "Where your travels successful, my lord?"

A curt nod was her only answer and Rin sighed once again. She usually didn't mind his silence, she found it interesting. Rin felt like he would always listen to her. That day however, she was sick of silence. Rin was at her limit, she couldn't remember how long they'd been away. She was tired and uncomfortable. It isn't like she didn't have a proper place to sleep or that she hated the beautiful view of the hill they had been staying at. Rin was simply homesick.

"When are we going back home, my lord?" She asked. It's not like she expected a long explanation as to why they had been away so long, but she also didn't expect nothing but silence. She waited for an answer that never came. That's it. Enough.

Rin turned around and started walking towards the woods. She wanted to cry and scream, possibly break something if she could, anything but to be with a dragon who can't answer her and her mate who simply won't.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Sesshoumaru's tone was the same as always, monotone, just nothing. This simply infuriated Rin even more. She walked faster towards the thick bunch of trees at the end of the hill. "Rin, I have asked you a question and shall receive an answer." Well, at least some emotion leaked into that sentence, though the threatening anger was not what she had hoped for. She was going back home. True, she didn't know the way or if she could even walk the distance, but she was going back to the castle and that was final.

She blinked and in front of her was a bored looking Sesshoumaru. No, he wasn't bored, he was furious. Rin could always tell. She wished she couldn't tell right now. The anger in his eyes was terrifying; wolves had nothing on her mate. She didn't think she was in danger of dying by his hand, but he could always master such an intimidating look, it just made her squirm. She surrendered, tilting her head to the side and lowering her gaze. It didn't work as it always did, but it did lessen the anger directed at her.

"Explain."

"I miss our home and Nana and the servants and the gardens and Maiha and our chambers and my long baths with herbs and oils and the food waiting for me and my clean clothes always ready for me to wear and even Jaken! Oh what I would give to hear his screechy bothersome voice and not silence." Rin answered all in one breath. She was flushed, frustration tainting her cheeks. She didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru. She had never complained over wanting anything before and now she had asked for ... well, everything. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand tilting her head up to look at him. What she found in his eyes was not what she expected. He was amused! She could tell by the way his eyes looked at her, giving her a wicked feel.

"Raised to be a princess, I see." She couldn't answer, simply because she didn't know what to say. "Seems I have irrevocably spoiled Rin to her every whim." He moved closer to her, still gently holding her chin to keep her looking at him. "Perhaps you do not like the woods as you used to."

"I do, I just miss our home" Rin's answer was almost a whisper.

"Very well. I have finished everything that must be done, we may return to the castle."

Rin smiled. She should've known all she had to do was ask. In her joy she hugged her lord and kissed his neck. Which resulted in her mate answering her kiss with one of his own, on her lips. Rin had to admit that being alone with her mate for all this time had done wonders on their intimacy.

Her attention got pulled out of her thoughts of their previous nights as Sesshoumaru started to softly rake the sharp claws of the hand that had been holding her chin down her neck. Rin's reaction was immediate. She loved it when he touched her most vulnerable parts with his claws. It was always such a gentle touch. It reminded her of how lethal, how inhumanly poisonous he was. It reminded her of how he's never damaged even a hair on her head, how the only time his poison burned her it was only to create a mark of mating and he had licked and kissed the mark during the entire process to sooth the pain. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru was lethal, a power you should never mess with if you value your life. Rin would never have to tremble in fear of anyone ever again, she would never beg for her life. She could win battles by simply stating a soldier in the army had looked at her wrong. She owned the most powerful demon alive and she'd be damned if she didn't relish in that thought from time to time.

"Sesshoumaru, forgive me for acting so ... childish." Rin said after pulling away from the kiss. Sesshoumaru's hand had ended its journey down her neck and was now pressed against her chest, the tips of his fingers under the layers of her kimono.

"It is not childishness to miss one's home, Rin." Sesshoumaeru answered while he moved both of his hands down to Rin's waist.

"It is childish, however, to throw a tantrum." Rin answered and smiled. Maybe this is the reason why she'd been feeling angry and not just homesickness. She had been missing her mate terribly. He had left before dawn and she could already see the moon adorning the sky when she'd lost her patience.

"Indeed." answered Sesshoumaru. "Come." He released her and turned away starting the way down towards their castle. Rin couldn't help but let out a small giggle raising her hand to hide it behind the sleeve of her kimono. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see Maiha and her nana. There was also the fact that once again she had gotten things her way. She started to walk after Sesshoumaru, glancing to the right when Ah-Un joined her.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her over his shoulder for a moment. Rin understood and turned to Ah-Un. She placed her hands on the dragon and pushed herself up. In the moment when she was in midair, holding herself up only by the strength of her arms, she felt Sesshoumaru lifting her higher and gently setting her down on the saddle. Rin found the most comfortable position and nodded at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Although, I believe it would not hurt to walk for some time. Do you not agree?" Rin asked. Quite honestly she barely ever got to walk or run around, Sesshoumaru usually made her ride her pet.

"Rin, you will not walk."

"But my lord, I love walking around. I haven't walked or ran around the woods even while being secluded here, please?" Rin tried her best innocent face. It did the trick most of the times.

"Rin will not walk. You need your strength. It is not always your body has the task of feeding another." Sesshoumaru turned to start walking again but stopped when Rin left a little squeal out. Rin threw herself on him, practically jumping off of the dragon. Sesshoumaru caught her swiftly and reprimanded her with a glare, which went completely unnoticed by the girl. She was too busy hugging him and laughing.

"Since when?" Rin asked. Her cheeks once again flushed, yet this time out sheer excitement.

"That is not relevant, Rin. You will not walk." Sesshoumaru lifted Rin over the dragon and set her on the saddle once again.

"I will not." Rin answered. Now she definitely couldn't wait to get to their castle. She was having Sesshoumaru's pup. She'd wanted this for so long and now it was real.

"One moon cycle." Sesshoumaru said and turned away, once again leading the way.  
She kept smiling while Ah-Un followed Sesshoumaru. Hopefully the trip back home wouldn't last too long. One thing was for sure though, now this place was definitely one of her favorites.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. This story is planned to be a multi-chapter, but quite honestly I would like to hear your opinion on the story. I do this for the love of this couple and completely for the enjoyment of readers...and my own, of coarse. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Home

Hello everyone! Happy mother's day to any mothers that might be out there. Here is Chapter 2 and I am so sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha charaters are not in any way shape or form owned by me. I do claim ownership of my original characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

When you dream about something for years, it could end up being one of your deepest desires. When you finally get to fulfill you dream, it gives you this lightheaded sensation. It runs through all of your nerves and makes you physically feel elated.

Rin had gone through that process after Sesshoumaru informed her that she was with child. She had giggled and flushed all over. She'd even felt too much moisture in her eyes at some point. She had gone through such an emotional roller coaster that she was completely exhausted. Rin had laid her head down between the dragon's necks and drifted off to sleep.

Slowly waking up from her slumber, she realized she was no longer on Ah-Un. She had soft fur wrapped around her and this fur, she would recognize anywhere. Having it wrapped around her could only mean one thing. She smiled drowsily, sat up and rested her head against Sesshoumarus chest.

"Good morning, my lord" Rin said while snuggling closer.

Sesshoumaru, in turn, was looking somewhere far away. What exactly he was looking at, Rin couldn't tell, but his eyes briefly glanced at her and that was enough for her to know that she had his attention.

"We are in the gardens. I slept the whole way?" Rin asked while looking around them.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered his eyes still focused elsewhere.

She untangled herself from the fur and carefully stood up from her mates lap. She started walking to the entrance of the castle. This entrance led to their chambers, since this was their private part of the castle's inner gardens. Rin stepped inside without hesitating. She glanced back at Sesshoumaru, noticed that from his angle he wouldn't see her and let loose. She ran around the room, looked in her drawers and jumped a few times out excitement. She even threw herself on the futon while laughing and started playing with the covers, rolling herself up in them.

"One would think Rin had been in a prison for years"

Rin froze. She should've known Sesshoumaru would not ignore her racket. She peeked from under the covers. His face was emotionless, but one of his eyebrows was raised. Rin tried to judge if he was annoyed by her behavior, he didn't seem so. Instead of answering she unrolled herself and cleared her throat. Well, not much she could say after what he witnessed.

"It is time for breakfast, Rin. Come eat when you are ready." With nothing but that, he left. Rin stood up, changed into a clean kimono and left her chambers a few moments later. She walked down a flight of stairs to the main hall. Out of nowhere a black blur practically tackled her. She laughed when she felt feathery hair against her skin.

"Maiha!" Her happiness, however, was cut short when she saw the worry on her friends pale yellow eyes.

"Oh, Lady Rin! You are alive and fine. I was so worried, everything was chaos! I thought… everyone thought the worse." Maiha said. The raven demon stepped back from the hug and grabbed Rin's hands.

"Maiha, what are you talking about?" Rin asked. There hadn't been anything wrong when she left.

"Lady Rin, I'm talking about the corpses. It was terrible, no one felt safe." Maiha answered looking at Rin as if she was torn between showing respect and saying that asking such question was ridiculous.

"Maiha, what corpses? What happened?"

Maiha stared. Rin might have as well grown a third foot on her forehead by the way her friend and personal servant was looking at her.

"My Lady, the dead were walking. Eating the living's flesh? Don't you remember?"

"What?! That is horrible! How did that happen?" Rin asked, concerned for the wellbeing of everyone.

"…Well, it was a disease that spread around. This was going on for two years…"

"Two years?! Why hasn't anyone from the village or servants informed us? Lord Sesshoumaru will protect his lands."

"Um, the corpses were dealt with already, Lady Rin. Two moon cycles ago the last of them were dispatched. Even so, half of the human population is gone and the demon population suffered a harsh blow. When it began and you and our Lord left, we did hope you were safe."

"I… I was gone for two years?!" That was impossible. It had been long, yes, but two years was too much for her not to notice.

"Uh…I believe you left around a year and a few moons, My Lady."

"I never… knew. The corpses are gone now?"

"Yes… they managed to attack the castle. At first, there was no way to know who had the sickness. Some of us suffered greatly for that."

"The corpses where in the castle?! Where was I during all of this? And where were you?"

Maiha let go of Rin's hands. She could already be in for terrible punishment after hugging the lady of the castle. She lowered her head just a fraction. "My Lady, all of us were in the castle. It was imperative that we protected the home of our generous lord."

Rin frowned. She considered her servant her best friend. She didn't really socialize a lot. Of course that would have something to do with the fact that she rarely left the castle and if she did her mate would surely be with her. That is when she realized, Lord Sesshoumaru must have known. That was the reason why he'd one day simply told her to get ready to leave. He would leave her every day, never explaining where he was going or what he did.

"Maiha, I have some combs and jewels that need polishing, may you be able of assisting me today in that? I will go to breakfast now." Rin asked. Immediately Maiha bowed.

"Yes, My Lady"

Rin nodded and walked the rest of the way to the dining room. She saw Sesshoumaru already settled at the head of the low table and she kneeled down next to him. The food was already served and she began eating. She didn't really know what to think, her mate hadn't bothered to tell her about the craziness that had happened, yet that was not something new. He never explained himself unless it was entirely necessary. What really got to her was how she believed her friends were safe. When Sesshoumaru had taken her away from the castle she'd thought they were simply taking a stroll or a trip, maybe he had wanted alone time with her. Who knows? But apparently that was not the case; he had taken her away to a safe place and left the rest to fend for themselves.

"You ramble incessantly most mornings, yet today you utter not one word. Speak, Rin."Sesshoumaru said looking directly at her.

"I am merely lost in my thoughts."

Rin kept looking down at her food. She was angry. She shouldn't be angry with him. She should be used by now to simply go along his wishes, yet he'd left her nana, he'd left Maiha, not even Jaken had gone with them.

"Rin, I can smell the anger rolling off of you, it is not a becoming scent for my mate. Speak."

Rin looked up at him. People considered him cold and ruthless and that he was. What they didn't see though, was under that. She knew he cared for her and coursing her into sharing why she was angry was a way of showing it. Had he not cared he would've probably relished in the scent of her anger.

"If I had come back home to find the very small circle of people I consider close to me dead, my scent would probably be even less 'becoming' as you have stated. Furthermore, be it out of respect or honor for the position you have given me in your castle, would you not agree that I should know when something has endangered the western lands?" Rin was on a roll now. She was looking at Sesshoumaru dead to his face, anger making her bold beyond belief.

"Some would even consider omitting such a detail a lie. Therefore, if my mate has such privilege as to deny knowledge of important occurrences, I am to believe that as do I. Perhaps I should keep to myself any changes within me or perhaps even—" In an instant she was pressed against a wall, Sesshoumaru's hands trapping her there. Once again she could see how angered he was. Even the aura around him felt heavier, a thickness that threatened to choke anything. She didn't want to submit this time, she wanted him angry.

"Should you even consider hiding anything from the growth of the pup, you will be punished." Sesshoumaru's tone was one he'd only used on other people, never her. So cold she felt a shiver run through her spine. Even so, she wouldn't surrender like before.

"Will I then be flogged? Exiled? All because I simply wished for a mate who tells me when things are happening?" Rin had tried to free herself from his hold, but it was impossible. She held his gaze conjuring up all her courage and waited. After a moment, one of his hands eased from her arm and Rin closed her eyes expecting some sort of pain. There wasn't any, instead she felt how his hand first softly stroked her hair and then trailed down her cheek to rest on her neck. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed how the anger she'd seen had diminished.

"You believe I would strike you, Rin? What have I taught you?"

"A real man would never hit a girl." Rin looked away while she answered. He had made that point very clear to her since she stepped foot in his castle and still she'd just insulted him by believing he would strike her.

"Do you not find me a real man?" Rin eyes widened and she looked back into his eyes. He was goading her.

"No!" She raised her hands.

"You do not find your mate a man?" He inverted her answer. She didn't say that.

"No. I do find you… I … You're a man! A demon, you are a man demon." Rin decided to just stop. She sounded like a completely uncultured child. She paused her mental struggling when she noticed something. Sesshoumaru had one eyebrow raised and now had both his hands resting on her neck.

"Rin, enough of this." Sesshoumaru said glaring at her, his previous amusement gone. "If you do not get informed of something, it is simply because you are not meant to know it. I will state one final time, you will not hide anything related to the pup or you from me ever. As for punishing you, not one man or demon will lay a hand on you, but I assure you Rin, I have means of punishment much more convenient for me."

He was serious, she could still feel his anger, yet he was…teasing her. She had spoken to him in a way she had never even thought anyone would dare speak to him. She was certain if anyone else had actually dared to do such thing, they would surely be dead; yet here she was, not being hurt or even punished. Instead, Sesshounaru had soothed her in his own way, then scolded her as if to a child and later threatened to punish her with… well, mating?

"The people I care about could have died. Is that not something I was meant to know?"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru growled and Rin grimaced. He rarely raised his voice at her, so rarely Rin was sure she could count the times he had, in all the years she has spent with him, with one hand. Yet everytime he did, Rin couldn't help the racing of her heart, the nervousness that invaded her senses. She couldn't help the fear that started growing inside her.

He moved closer and started tracing the curve of her neck with his nose. She wanted to fight his approach, but she knew he was, in his own way, apologizing. She also knew why he hadn't told her about what had happened. Had he said anything she would've fought to stay or to take everyone with them. He was clever and strategic; he had gone with the safest road. If Rin died, he'd lose his mate. If some servants died, he would simply get more. That was a cruel and cold way of thinking, but it was in some way true.

Rin yielded. All he had ever made her do had always been for her own good. Even as a child she knew this, she had trusted him more than any other. Human, demon, creature of the underground, it would matter not. Sesshoumaru would always have her trust and he would protect her from anything, consequences be damned. She was bothered by what he'd done, but she was happier over the knowledge that he would think of nothing else than to save her. Now, she would have to add to that their unborn pup.

"Thank you for keeping us safe." Rin whispered and tangled her hands in his hair. Pulling him to her, Rin pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. It was her way of saying he was forgiven for losing his patience and she in a way, understood his reasoning for keeping her unaware of everything. She took his hand and pressed it against her still flat abdomen. She knew he would never do that on his own desires, too proud to show much affection, so she usually took those little steps forward and made her move, that way he could not be held guilty for such an action.

"May I please be informed of things were there another situation?" Rin asked while keeping his hand where it was and tilting her head to bare her throat at him.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru answered. With that, Rin hid a smile against his chest. It wasn't too difficult really to get her way; she just had to know what cards to play. Her Lord Sesshoumaru had feelings indeed, maybe not for the majority of living creatures, yet she was fortunate enough to be in the grace of his affections. She'd like to see how he would react once the pup was born.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews if you did. Also, if you wish to see any scene between this beautiful couple that is so close to our hearts, let me know. I will write scenes just for the joy of it.


	3. Second Life

Hello my Rinoumaru lovers! Sorry for the long wait, promise Chapter four will be up in just one short week. Just a heads up for anyone who hates Flashbacks... This whole entire chapter is one and by no means would it affect the plot line if you hate them so much you just don't even want to read them. For whoever loves the... Have a blast!

VERY IMPORTANT INFO: In the Feudal Era, lords like Sesshoumaru would choose their brides at a very young age and have them raised to be proper wives. My feminism suffers, yet I will follow the historical facts in my stories. This is a flashback of when Rin was revived by Sesshoumaru in the manga/anime, so she is around 8 years old and Sesshoumaru has decided she is his bride. For those who are not really caught up with how it used to work, dont fret, lords wouldnt touch their wives until after they were concidered women, which was determined by their first menstruation. Also, the young wife thing is in fact, basically what he cannonly does. (He's just too much of a pompous prince to openly admit it) Bearing this in mind, you may now dive in :) Enjoy!

* * *

Rin was having a pretty normal day so far. She had felt like leaving the castle for a while, so she was just sitting under the shade of a tree near the main entrance. She loved coming here, it would always remind her of how big everything looked the first time she'd arrived at the castle. Smiling at those memories, she closed her eyes and drifted off in her thoughts.

Rin was following the demon in white. The last thing she remembered was running away from the wolves, she tripped and searing pain ran all over her body. The pain slowly faded along with the colors around her and everything was swallowed up by darkness. She had woken up from a dream and suddenly he was there, holding her up. He had cleared the darkness away and melted the cold numbness in her body. When he turned and began walking away from her, she had simply started following him. So far, he hadn't glanced back once at her, all he did was walk. The little green demon was talking and screeching in a high voice that made her want to laugh at him. He had tried shooing her, even went so far as to push her once. She had hit the floor scraping her hands a bit, but the weird thing had been the silence around her. When Rin looked up, the little green demon was being crushed under the boot of the tall white one, Sesshoumaru. She now knew that was his name thanks to the green demon calling the other over and over again. He then looked at Rin for a few seconds and directed his cold glare back at the little demon under him.

"Do that again Jaken, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

His voice was so interesting and his face was so pretty, Rin was fascinated by him. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. When she looked back at the scene, Sesshoumaru had started walking again, so she followed. She glanced at the green demon, now identified as Jaken, who was moaning while getting up. Rin turned back around and kept walking behind her savior.

Rin didn't know exactly how long they'd been walking, but they were now at the entrance of the biggest castle she'd ever seen. They went inside the main entrance and Rin was in awe of all the demons she was seeing. They were dressed funny and some were standing like trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your troops are honored to be in your presence." said one of the funny looking tree imitators.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked past them. Jaken though, started saying some really mean things to them about forms and stuff. Rin didn't really understand much of it. She simply kept following Lord Sesshoumaru. Walking up the stairs to enter the castle, she noticed an old woman by the entrance. She had a moon like Lord Sesshoumaru on her forehead, but she had three stripes on her cheeks and they were the same purple of the moon. She noticed the old lady looking at her and moved closer to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. You have the grace to finally come back to run your own lands." Even her voice sounded old. It reminded Rin of how her grandmother had sounded three years ago before she had died.

"What the hell is that little tail you've brought along? Sesshoumaru! Show respect to your elder and answer me!"

"You are a nuisance."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"She is to stay here from now on. I want the chambers across from mine to be prepared for her and send a servant to bring her new kimonos. You are to be her caretaker from now on." Sesshoumaru said. His intention was to keep walking to his chambers but his elder called his attention

"You do remember the chambers you are giving her are specifically reserved for-"

"This Sesshoumaru is aware exactly for whom those chambers are reserved for and it is precisely why she will be staying there."

"Oh?" At that the old demon turned to look at Rin, giving her a look from head to toe. Rin didn't know what the lady was looking for, but she smiled at the demon anyway. She was happy to be meeting new people and she really didn't want to be sent back to the village. The woman smirked at her, turned back to Sesshoumaru and let out a laugh. It sounded like it came from her soul. This woman must be a very happy one, at least that's what Rin thought.

"Well, so sad your father isn't here to see you. He wouldn't be able of standing straight from his laughter. He went for royalty at least, but not you. Ha!" The old lady sounded funny when she laughed, Rin was trying not to giggle. The only reason for holding her laughter though, was because Lord Sesshoumaru didn't look very happy at all. In fact, he looked like he wanted to hurt the old woman. His glare was intense and Rin was glad it wasn't directed at her, yet the old woman didn't seem to care about the daggers being thrown at her from his eyes, she just kept on mocking him.

"Bring the girl to my study after she has been taken care of." He turned and walked up another set of stairs. Before he disappeared into the floor above, however, he glanced at them over his shoulder. "If even a scratch is found on her when she is back in my presence, I will purposely forget any respect I have for elders of the clan. Understood?"

The old lady smirked and merely waved him off. Turning back to Rin, she ushered her up the stairs after having ordered one of the many demons working around to get some kimonos for the girl.

"Well child, what exactly did you do? Did you defeat his biggest enemy or something?"

Rin turned her head at an angle. She didn't really know what the lady was talking about. What enemy? She also wanted everyone to call her by her name. She especially wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to know her name and she just didn't know how to say it. She hadn't spoken in a long time; she had even forgotten how to cry out for help in her moments of despair. Rin opted for simply shaking her head.

"Hm. Can't you talk, child? I am your nana now; I need to know your name." Rin shook her head again. She did talk before when her family was alive, yet when everything changed there was no reason for speaking. No one listened to her anyway. They ignored her please for food when her hunger was so much it was painful. They kept hitting her no matter how many times she said it hurt and pleaded for them to stop. In the end, there had been no reason to utter noise, so she had stopped and now she didn't even know if she could speak any longer.

Rin's new nana had opened the doors to a huge room. It was beautifully decorated with drawings of cherry blossom trees and rivers all around the walls. Rin had never seen such a pretty place. The futon on the floor in the center of the room could fit ten of her and still have room for more.

"These are your new chambers and it is time for a very much needed bath, Little Lady. I guess I'll call you that. One has already been prepared, fast staff is needed when you deal with a moody Lord. Come on now, take off those rags you use as a kimono."

Rin did as told and noticed how the woman was looking at her bruises, which were many. She had scars on her knees from running away and falling on jagged rocks. She also still had black and purple bruises on her body from when some villagers had kicked her, some of the bruises were yellowish, she knew they were going away when they turned that color. She had made it a game to count the bruises by colors, the more colors she had was the winner.

"Well, stray puppies had never been his thing, you sure must be something, Come on into the tub." Her nana helped her in the tub; she scrubbed her and washed her until Rin was certain she would shine when she stepped out. Oils were poured on her hair and then she was dunked under the water to scrub her hair even more. When the bath was done Rin felt so fresh she couldn't stop smiling. Her nana dried her up and smeared some balms on her bruises that felt kind of funny, but they smelled really good.

There was a blue silk kimono laid out for her in the futon. It had pretty flower patterns in yellow and pink, the obi matching the pink tones of the flowers. Rin looked at her nana, not sure the kimono was for her. She had never even seen such a pretty kimono, much less ever thought of using one.

"Come on Little Lady, stop staring and let's get you dressed before you catch a cold. Such delicate things you humans are." After she was all done dressing Rin up, her nana guided her back to Sesshoumaru's study. Before leaving though, she looked down at Rin. "Child, now you can feel safe. Memorize those bruises; they will be the last ones you'll ever have. You are in for a change, Little Lady, don't forget it. Also, you will know me as your nana, but my name is Izanagi and I am too old for you to be able of counting my years in that small little head of yours. Introductions are boring and I tend to forget to do them on purpose. Anyways, I will be around if you need me. You understand, Little Lady?" Rin nodded and Izanagi opened the doors for her and waited until she stepped inside to close them.

"Izanagi took longer than needed in cleaning you. Come." Lord Sesshoumaru said from the center of the room. He was settled on a low table which had scrolls and important looking documents on it. Rin sat next to him and watched as he wrote on some of the scrolls.

"Were you able of speech before?" Sesshoumaru asked and Rin immediately nodded.

"You were given a name?" Again, Rin nodded.

"Have you been taught to write?" Rin slowly shook her head, the way he was swiftly writing on the scrolls making her feel ashamed of her inability for writing.

"Say your name." Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin looked up at him. She didn't know if she could. She didn't want to disobey him, but she didn't know her voice any longer. Being so grateful to him she tried, yet all that came out was a scratchy dry noise that made her throat hurt. Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her and simply went back to writing.

Weeks passed exactly like that. Rin would be bathed, fed, dressed and pampered. She would be taken to her Lord's study every afternoon and he would tell her to say her name, each time she tried and each time she got the same sound. Her nana had started making her drink an awful tasting green liquid; she said it would help her to strengthen her voice.

One particular afternoon though, when Rin tried once again to say her name, a different noise came out. It sounded like her name, but it was weirdly incomplete.

"Iiii"

Sesshoumaru put down his scroll and turned to look at her.

"Again."

"Iiimn" Lord Sesshoumaru raised his only arm and grabbed her by her throat. He didn't tighten his grip though, he just left his hand rest on her throat.

"Again'"

"wiiin."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment longer. He let her go and turned back to the scrolls. Rin wasn't really pleased. Her name wasn't 'Win', but she sounded like something! She didn't sound like a bad imitation of Master Jaken, who had taken to calling her mean things since she got to the castle. No, she actually sounded a bit more like her own voice.

"Say this one's name." Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin froze. She didn't want to say his name because she knew it would sound terrible. Her voice sounded funny, worse than her nana's. She thought of shaking her head but in the short weeks she had lived in his castle, she had seen what happened when someone disobeyed her lord. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"owd sesomawu…" Rin had barely even whispered her attempt. The Lord of the western lands focused his attention on her. There was nothing but silence for a few moments and then she saw it. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth had raised just a fraction and his eyes were looking different, kind of like what her father's eyes looked like when he laughed and played with her.

"Rin."

Rin gasped and her eyes widened. He said her name! How? She had said such a bad imitation of it, yet he'd figured it out. Rin nodded vigorously with a huge smile on her face.

"You will be given tutors to teach you writing, others for speech and Izanagi shall teach you more personal matters. You are dismissed, Rin." Rin couldn't be happier to hear her name again. She stood up and quickly wrapped her small arms around her lord's arm. She noted how he stayed completely still, he didn't even seem to be breathing. She slowly let go of his arm and looked up at him expecting some punishment. She hadn't seen anyone touch her lord in the weeks she had been living in his castle, much less hug him.

Sesshoumaru simply gave her a curt nod and went back to writing. Rin turned around and left the room smiling at finally being known by her given name again.

"Lady Rin! I have finally found you! I can't turn my back on you for a second!" Jaken's voice was loud and extremely annoying to Rin's ears, especially since he had just so rudely scared her out of her memories.

"What would Lord Sesshoumaru say if anything had happened to you, Milady! Oh no, no! He'd have my head for sure! He'd even keep it for fun!" Jaken was having a mental break down while Rin just smiled at his exaggerations. It was silly he'd believe anyone in the castle grounds dare even think of harming her.

"Jaken, I am well. I felt tired and decided to rest under this wonderful shade. Isn't this tree pretty?" Rin asked gesturing toward the tree branches above them. Jaken was nodding enthusiastically and looking a bit ill.

"Yes, My Lady. I must remind you, however, that Lord Sesshoumaru has strictly forbidden you leave the inside of the castle without any of your servants and at least one of the guards. The future of-"

"The western lands rest in your womb and it shall be treated with care and guarded with all of the powerful forces we own to ensure the heir of these lands is healthy and strong when he is born." Rin finished Jaken's speech with her own dramatic tone. Quite honestly he had said it so many times she had even woken up during the night hearing them.

"Rin understands, Jaken." Rin stood up, deciding not to give the poor imp more scares for the day. She started her way back to the castle, not without looking back once more at the big entrance of the castle lands. The entrance to the place where she had started a new life and been given her name for the second time in her life.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. This is my take on how things worked when Rin got "adopted" into the western castle. Let me know what you thought about it. Also, if you want any little scene you've always wished to see happen between this perfect couple, let me know and I will play it out just for your satisfaction!

See you next time!


End file.
